Breathe
by evil alien chickens
Summary: This is possibly the cutest fic I've written, it's pure fluff between Hiei and Kurama. Can be considered a sequel to 'If you Walked Away'


Hello, I know you're probably all mad at me for not updating in so long, but please be patient for a little longer, okay? I'll try to get the next chapters of Vampire Lover and Parasite Mirror up soon; just don't be too angry with me! T.T I promise, they'll be up as soon as possible! Please forgive my making another oneshot while I should be working on my stories…I is ashamed…YAY FOR FLUFF!

This can be viewed as the sequel to If You Walked Away for those of you that wanted one.

P.S. This is also my first songfic. Be proud of me! It's 'Breathe' by Faith Hill.

Breathe I can feel the magic floating in the air 

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face_

I've never been this swept away… 

Hiei looked up at his fox's stunning face, contentment spreading through him as he watched Kurama sleep.

The redhead looked beautiful while he slept…. Well, he was beautiful all the time, but Hiei could never get enough of the peaceful expression he wore in sleep.

He and Kurama had been watching the sunset, curled up together out on the porch. Even now, when the fiery orb had disappeared behind the distant mountains, brilliant golden rays spilled over the horizon, illuminating everything one last time before day had to retire and night could take over.

The gleam highlighted Kurama's features, accenting his soft red hair and pale skin.

Hiei's lips twitched slightly in a whisper of a smile as he gently ran a hand through his fox's hair and brushed their lips together in a butterfly kiss. Kurama gave a sleepy sigh in which the Hiei could just barely detect his own name and snuggled closer to the fire demon, the blanket they were covered with wrapping around them tighter at the movement.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart… 

Hiei's smile widened, loving the warmth of his lover's arms around his waist and listening to his steady heartbeat.

The twilight shadows surrounding them slowly grew deeper and more pronounced as stars leapt out one by one to shine happily down. The fire demon watched contentedly as a fat orange moon began nosing its way over the horizon, its as yet soft glow brushing the dark back a little.

Hiei started slightly as he felt himself drifting off in response to the gentle light and the rhythm of his fox's breathing. The demon sat up in Kurama's grasp in an attempt to wake himself up and took another look at the redhead.

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

Baby, all we need is just to be… 

Kurama stirred a little and tried unconsciously to pull his lover back down, mumbling incoherently, which Hiei thought was incredibly adorable. He smirked and obligingly leaned down to kiss his lover again, this time aiming to wake him.

The fox slowly began to return the kiss, tilting his head up in response.

Caught up in the touch 

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?_

_I can feel you breathe_

Just breathe… 

Hiei pulled back slightly just in time to see the redhead's eyes blink open as he came fully awake. He stared at the dark-haired demon in sleepy relaxation, his emerald eyes illuminated by the moon.

In a way I know my heart is waking up 

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_Closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know and you know_

There's no need for words right now… 

Hiei's breath caught as he drank in the gorgeous sight.

Kurama smiled gently, "Hey…" he whispered, reaching languidly up to run a finger down his lover's cheek.

The fire demon returned the smile, enjoying the soft touch. He carefully disengaged himself from the blanket and Kurama and stood, holding out a hand to his fox.

"Come on, let's get you inside and in bed."

Kurama took a deep breath and stretched a bit. He sat up, the blanket slipping from his shoulders to form a fluffy pool around his waist and legs.

The redhead looked up at Hiei, head cocked to one side, bangs falling teasingly across his eyes, "Just me? Are you not planning an joining me, love?"

Kurama's smile grew and he winked mischievously at his demon.

Hiei smirked at the cuteness his lover was displaying, but didn't answer. The fox chuckled lightly and took the offered hand, allowing Hiei to pull him to his feet. Grabbing the blanket, he followed his fire demon inside.

Later 

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

Baby all we need is just to be… 

Kurama nuzzled Hiei's neck happily, wrapping his arms more securely around his lover.

"I love you," he murmured, quickly falling back to sleep.

Hiei shivered and smiled as his fox's breath tickled his throat, "I love you, too."

Caught up in the touch 

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe…_

The demon felt Kurama smile as he buried his face in the redhead's hair. "Goodnight Hiei-chan…."

Hiei wrinkled his nose and pulled back, growling softly, "Kurama…." The fox snickered quietly, not opening his eyes. After a moment, the dark-haired demon settled back down with a snort. His annoyance evaporated as he drifted off to sleep with his fox.

Just before he fell asleep, Kurama heard a soft whisper in his ear, "Goodnight fox."

I can feel the magic floating in the air Being with you gets me that way… 

Again, very sorry about not updating the other stories, I'll do my best to get the next chapters out soon. In the meantime, review for me PLEASE! **Attempts chibi expression…fails miserably.**

This quote seemed appropriate: 'Life is not measured by the number of breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.'—Can't remember where it came from…


End file.
